


middle school fanfiction

by SeaStorrm



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Bad Plot, F/M, M/M, Real people, Sex, WTF, badly written sex, because my friend tommy read it and it was fucking heelarrious, fUCK ME, i want to die, if you dont want to read it you don't have to, if you want to read this to your friends its real funny when you do, its really weird, the last few "paragraphs" i actually wrote like 4 months ago lol, yeah its really underage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 02:32:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14510592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeaStorrm/pseuds/SeaStorrm
Summary: a big mess but its funny also Secks!





	middle school fanfiction

**Author's Note:**

> hi dont read this if you are uncomfortable with underage SMECKS 
> 
> if you are then go ahead its funny and badly written
> 
> also im lily and a lot of things talked about in this "fanfic" are basic knowledge for me so im sorry if it makes no sense at some parts lol

  
Addy and Jonah are dating. Lily doesn't like it. She thinks it's weird, but she doesn't like Jonah. She used to, but now she likes Egan, whom is in 8th grade. Anyway...

After a round of tether dodgeball, Addy leads Jonah to the swings. Lily notices this, and steps out of the game. They sit down on the swings which are next to each other, and start a conversation. Lily doesn't pay much attention, just stares at them.  
Soon, they stand up from the swings and hold hands. They walk onto the soccer field and far away from everyone else. Lily keeps her stalker-game on, and follows them silently. Her mind rages with thought, unsure of what might happen between these two individuals.

They reach the other side of the soccer field, and Addy and Jonah's faces move closer together, until their mouths connect. They are kissing. "Holy shit.." Lily inquires in a hushed tone.  
Addy's tongue begs for entrance into Jonah's mouth, and he lets it in, but soon wrapping his own tongue around Addy's and dominating her. His tongue drives Addy's back, and he explores her mouth. They each are making soft sounds, trying to be as hushed as they can possibly be.

They pull away for a breath, but Jonah's mouth connects with the skin of Addy's neck, sucking and biting down. Addy let's out a soft moan, and her face is flushed with a bitter pink.

Lily is amusing herself.. She has her own porn right in front of her!

She stays hidden behind the tree, ever so slightly peeking her head out to watch Addy and Jonah interact.

Addy keeps receiving marks from Jonah, all over her neck. Ones that are surely going to be visible the next day.

Jonah stops eventually, pulling away from Addy's neck, giving her a soft, gentle smooch.

But soon the get intimate again. Panting and softly moaning, Jonahs hand moves to lift up Addy's shirt, breaking away from the kissing. He lifts up her shirt, and stares and her bra-covered breasts. They're pretty big..  
Jonah motions for Addy to lay down, so she does. Jonah sits himself down right on Addy's crotch, his huge bulge slightly brushing it. Jonah repositions himself, now hovering over Addy, and starts to lick her, stomach to collarbone. Addy let's out soft moans, and soon is out of breath.

Jonah starts stripping, only leaving his shoes and boxers on, while Addy still wore her jeans, shoes and bra.

Jonah unbuttons Addy's jeans, and slides them off. He rubs his erection against Addy's wet pussy, and she lets out a moan. Jonah shushed her, saying, "Hush, we're outside, at school. Everyone else in our class is here, and it's a nice, summer Sunday... Heh.. Who knows what would happen if Sasha saw..."

Addy shut her mouth immediately, nodding her head. She let Jonah proceed.

Jonah's hand slid onto Addy's bra strap, and slid it down her arm, same thing with the other. She sat up, shaking off the dirt, and stood up, Jonah doing the same. They continued their business.  
Jonah slid off Addy's bra, and moved behind her. He caressed her breasts and marked her shoulders, his hands ever so slightly running over her rock-hard nipples. Soon, though, he started rubbing her nipples. First at a slow motion, then extremely fast.  
Jonah's erection was by now leaking with precum, and he decided he had to get in Addy.  
Now.

So, he slid his hands to the hem of Addy's panties, and slid them down her legs. He had no condom, but it doesn't matter. Addy's on birth control, because of heavy periods... Heh.

Jonah pulls down his boxers respectively, and prompts Addy so he can enter.

He enters her vagina, and he puts his hand over Addy's mouth as she lets out a screaming moan. He puts his free hand over both her nipples, and starts rubbing them. He thrusts, deep into Addy, hitting her clit several times. She moans as Jonah's huge member dominates her body.

He thrusts, in and out, harder and harder each time. Jonah's face is flushed, and the two bodies heat each other up even more.

Lily is still watching, not even fazed. She laughs evilly and pulls out her phone to record the scene.

Addy's vagina feels overwhelmed, being pounded so hard into, it's a miracle they haven't fallen over yet. Addy is in so much pain, but it feels so good.

Jonah is about to cum, and so is Addy. Jonah pounds into Addy one more time, and that does it. They both cum at the exact same time, and are exhausted, covered in a sticky mess, and Lily got that all on camera. She snickered and stopped the video, watching as Addy and Jonah try their best to clean up the sticky mess, and then put their clothing back on.

The two walk back to the playground, hand in hand. Lily follows sneakily behind. "Oh, what a sight," she whispers, "what a sight."

-Next Day

For some reason, the 8th, 7th, and 6th grade classes are living at their middle school, although it is summer. They somehow have enough money for supplies, and live a pretty normal life.. Even though 8th grade has already graduated, they can't leave their precious middle school alone.

It's only been 2 weeks since school was out, yet these two particular classes just treat it like they're in a big shelter. Some 8th graders didn't come back, but all of 6th and 7th grade does.

Ever since the Addy and Jonah, er, would incident be the right word? Lily has been itching to say something. It was intense, yet she wasn't fazed. Seeing two twelve year olds... Doing this.. Felt wrong. But it had some hilarity to it. How they seemed so experienced was funny-- It was like they'd done it many times before. Despite this, though, Lily decided to just keep it a secret.

For now.

Everyone was inside the school. They were roaming the building, chit-chatting or playing around. Maybe causing trouble, who knows. With an unsupervised building full of teens and preteens, who knows what happens.

After all, they're literally living here.

Lily roams the school hallway, curious with what will come this day. She spots the man she's in love with-- Egan.

She wants to be friends with him at least, but can't muster up enough confidence to simply say hello. Lily just walks by, ever so slightly glancing at him.

The doors to the library are now in front of Lily, and she sees a few people in the library. Some 8th and 7th grade girls are chatting away, and of course, Sasha is there, so Lily knows which girls are talking.

She minds her own business and sits down on the canoe, and watches the door. Dani, her best friend, walks in. Lily waves to Dani, and she sprints over to the canoe.

"FIRST!" Shouts out Lily, making Dani hit her knee. She sits down anyway, and they start talking, but quietly, since there were other girls here.

Lily decided she would tell Dani what she saw, but not here, so during their conversation, Dani followed Lily as she got up and wandered to the Kindergarten room. Luckily, nobody was there, so they could talk in peace.

"Remember yesterday?" Lily asked. Dani replied, "Yeah, why?"

"Yesterday I followed Addy and Jonah up into the field by the trees, and I saw them.." Lily paused. "I saw them have beep."

Dani's eyes widened in surprise. "Really?!" Lily nodded. "Yup.. It was weird 'cuz they looked really experienced with that kinda stuff."

Dani laughed, and promised she wouldn't tell anyone, since she knew it was a secret.

Lily decided to start a more light-hearted conversation.

"Remember 4th grade?"

"Oh god. 'I DON'T WANNA BE WITH DANI!!'"

They both laughed. As their conversation kept on, Dani decided she wanted to go hang out with Jessica, so she went to go find her. Thus, Lily was left alone, again. Her thoughts began racing once more, until they were interrupted by the sound of someone walking into the room. Lily turned her head up to see none other than Jonah, and was slightly surprised.

"Uh, can we like, talk?" Jonah asked.

Lily nodded her head yes, and Jonah sat down next to Lily on the carpet.

"So, you know how me and Addy are dating?"

Lily nodded and said, "Yeah, why?"

"Well, I'm starting to think that I don't like her anymore, and I want to break up with her. Do you think that'd be a good choice..?"

"Hm, well. It depends if you've started to develop feelings for someone else. Have you? Or have you just become disinterested in the relationship?"

"Umm.. Both."

This was starting to get juicy.

"Do you want to tell me who? Unless you're uncomfortable with it."

"Sure, I can tell you.." Jonah hesitated. "Well, the person I like is.. Um.. Don't freak out, but-- It's R-Ryan."

Lily gasped in surprise. Her strange fantasies were now becoming reality!

"Oh, that's great! I think you should break up with Addy and then tell him how you feel."

"Thanks. I'll try.."

And with that, Jonah stood up and left.

~  
-Later...

Lunch time. Lily didn't really eat that much, so she just walked out the door without anything. Today everyone decided it would be nice to eat outside, so, well, they did!  
Lily was the first one out, and chose a spout under a tree on the grass, and just sat there, alone.

But guess what, guess who came to sit with her. The man whom she fell in love with.

Egan.

Who knew this would happen. Lily herself was quite shocked. She never expected this.

"Hey Lily," he greets her with a cheerful smile and wave. "Not eating today?" Lily nods slightly, adding a sound of confirmation. She's already started to sweat a bit, and can feel the heat crawling to her face.

"Ah, well I'm not either. Why are you sitting here all alone?" He questions her.

"I dunno. Just feel like it," she says, looking to the side. Fuck!

The two actually managed to keep up a conversation. Lily faultered way too many times, but once she calmed down a little, she felt like she was on cloud 9. Ahead of her own thoughts, she’d accidentally said how she thought Egan was hot. Nice. Cool.

In front of that person.

“Oh shit!” she unawarely swore. “That’s not— I.. It’s not what..!! I’—“ She was at a loss for words when Egan interrupted.

“I’m sorry, but I think I’m going to go now..” he told Lily as he stood up. “Also, I’m gay.”

And it was at that moment Lily’s feelings for Egan disappeared. Relief flushed over her— She merely had a silly crush on a silly gay boy who watched anime.

However, Lily’s work isn’t done just yet.

**Author's Note:**

> no fukcng way am i ever continuing this shit and dont you ask me to


End file.
